In recent wireless communication, demands for expanding the service area and increasing a communication speed have arisen.
For the above, with the intention of eliminating blind spots and equalizing the throughput in a service area, multi-hop communication is frequently adopted in which a relay relays wireless signals.
A relay adopts relaying protocols, such as Amplify-and-Forward (AF) protocol and Decode-and-Forward (DF) protocol. The AF protocol amplifies a wireless signal that the relay receives and transmits the amplified signal. The DF protocol demodulates and decodes a wireless signal that the relay receives, re-encodes and re-modulates the processed signal, and transmits the signal.
The following Patent Literature 1 proposes relaying via the AF protocol and the DF protocol for optimization of downlink scheduling between a base station and a mobile station.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-521095